1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an internal power supply control circuit of a semiconductor memory.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various technologies for suppressing a consumption of electric current in a standby mode to suppress consumption of power in a semiconductor memory, such as a ROM, have been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2001-93275 and 2008-4249).
In order to satisfy the standby current standard in the standby mode, an internal power supply circuit that supplies power to an internal circuit in the semiconductor memory may not be operating at all times. For this reason, in the standby mode, the supply of power by the internal power supply circuit is stopped. After the mode changes from the standby mode to a normal operation mode, the supply of power by the internal power supply circuit starts.
However, if the supply of power by the internal power supply circuit starts after the mode changes from the standby mode to the normal operation mode, the access standard for the semiconductor memory may not be satisfied. Meanwhile, in order to realize a high-speed access, the internal power supply circuit needs to be operating at all times. However, as described above, if the internal power supply circuit is continuously operated even in the standby mode, the standby current standard may not be satisfied.